Débilités Profondes
by Haganemaru
Summary: Recueil de mes mini OS ayant pour thème un certain Blond kawaii et un brun pervers 'Bref du SasuNaru. Ne pensez pas à ces fics comme à des fics sérieuses, elles sont là pour faire rire.
1. Uke no jutsu

_**Genre**__ : Débilité profonde (si si, je vous jure que ça existe)_

_**Disclamer**__ : Naruto est un manga « normal » avec des gens qui se battent et des jutsu normaux… bref, ils ne sont donc pas à moi !_

_**Couple**__ : … Hum, si vous me suivez bien, vous savez qui (et c'est aussi noté dans l'entête)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : Ces mini OS sont fait pour déconner le temps de me vider l'esprit pour poursuivre mes fics, ils n'ont pas de but « important » ni « sérieux ». Ils sont là pour amuser les foules, si ça ne vous plait pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer non plus ;)**_

* * *

_**« Uke no jutsu »**_

* * *

- T'es chiant avec tes paris Kiba !  
- Allez, si tu gagnes, je t'offre 3 mois de ramen, si je gagne, tu m'arranges le coup avec Hinata.  
- ... Je dois faire quoi ?  
- Ecoute, depuis que l'Uchiha est rentré, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à une fille...  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu dois trouver, devant nous, sur qui il flanche.  
- QUOI ?  
- T'es le plus fort en transformation, tu as le Henge, le sexy-méta...  
- ...  
- 3 mois de ramen...  
- Et si j'ai plus de dents, je fais comment pour me les bouffer mes ramens.  
- Dégonflé  
- Quoi ?  
- Lâche !  
- T'as dis quoi là ?  
- T'as rien dans le froc Uzumaki !  
- Tu vas voir toi, je vais réussir à le faire craquer l'Uchiha !

Sur ces mots, Kiba put voir un blondinet, énervé, se diriger vers Sasuke assis au pied d'un arbre. Si l'Uchiha n'avait presque pas changé, s'était seulement développé niveau musculature et taille, Naruto, lui, avait énormément changé depuis ses 13 ans. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, arrivant maintenant dans son cou et recouvrant ses yeux, il s'était affiné, ses yeux paraissaient plus grands. Kiba aimait lui dire qu'il ressemblait à une femme de dos, mais après plusieurs coups de poing de la part du blond, il avait abandonné, sa force s'était malheureusement aussi développée.

L'Inuzuka se fit rejoindre par le reste de la troupe, Sakura en tête et ils purent assister ensemble aux essais de Naruto.

* * *

- Dis Sasuke...  
- Nh ?  
- T'es attiré par quelqu'un ?

"Par toi", mais ça, l'Uchiha ne pouvait pas le dire franchement...

- ...  
- Allez, tu peux me le dire...  
- ...  
- Et si j'essaie de le deviner ?  
- Tu trouveras jamais.  
- On verra ça !

Le blond se redressa et se porta devant Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux, réfléchissant, ne prenant pas attention au regard chaud qu'il portait sur lui. Naruto sourit, pensant trouver la personne, et d'un « Henge » se transforma en Sakura, bondissant dans les bras de Sasuke qui soupira.

- Perdu.  
- J'essaie encore !

Ce coup ci, ce fut en Ino que le blond se transforma, provoquant un autre soupir de la part du brun. Toutes les filles du groupe y passèrent, même Tsunade et Shizune sans que l'Uchiha ne se montre intéressé...

* * *

Plus loin, le groupe d'ami restait ébahi devant la ténacité du blond et l'air glacial du brun.

- Mais merde, c'est un vrai glaçon ? J'aurais craqué depuis longtemps ! s'exclama Kiba.  
- Moi aussi. marmonna Neji.

Sakura, elle, regardait d'un air attentif Sasuke. Pendant toutes les transformations, il n'avait pas montré d'intérêt dans le regard, sauf lorsque Naruto reprenait sa forme normale où une étincelle chaude et violente se montrait dans ses onyx. La médic-nin ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement en comprenant !

- Oh, mon dieu !!!  
- Quoi ?  
- Je sais sur qui Sasuke...  
- Orioke No jutsu !

La voix les coupa, et ils continuèrent à regarder, découvrant Naruto sous son sexy jutsu.

* * *

Sasuke soupira profondément, si le sexy méta de Naruto lui donnait une quelconque envie, c'était surtout parce qu'il ressemblait énormément au Naruto normal. Le jeune homme se leva et commença à partir sous le regard perplexe du Blond.

- Attends Sasuke...  
- T'as pas trouvé, je me casse.  
- ...

Naruto réfléchit et sourit doucement. Contrairement aux apparences, il avait remarqué le regard plus chaud lorsqu'il était un mec... Pourquoi pas essayer le jutsu qu'il venait d'inventer.

- Sasuke...  
- Quoi ?  
- Un dernier et je te laisse tranquille.  
- Nh...  
- Mais fait attention, celui là est assez fort, t'évanouis pas !

Sasuke se retourna avec un sourcil levé et attendit, le « Uke no jutsu » lui fit froncer les sourcils et, soudain, lorsque les volutes de fumées se dispersèrent, tous purent découvrir un Naruto rougissant, un doigt dans la bouche le mordillant, un peu de salive coulant du coin de sa bouche, avec des larmes aux yeux, presque nu dans un tee-shirt noir, tombant sur une épaule et lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, tee-shirt qu'ils reconnurent comme un de Sasuke, agenouillé devant l'Uchiha qui se tétanisa.

- Sasssuuu-kunnn, fait moi pas trop mal !

Le brun le regarda et sa maîtrise se rompit. Il sauta sur Naruto, le plaquant dans l'herbe, l'embrassant violemment avant de se relever.  
- T'as trouvé, dobe.  
- T'aimes ça, Sasu-kun ?  
- Suis moi dans cette forme et après, je te ferais ta fête dans l'autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent, Sasuke tirant un Naruto, toujours rougissant, dans la forme de son Jutsu derrière lui et se figèrent en découvrant le massacre.

Leurs amis étaient tous à terre, filles comme garçon, Hinata évanouie, Kiba se soutenant avec Shino, le sang giclant de leurs nez, plus loin, ils pouvaient voir Kakashi essayer de convaincre Iruka de faire de même, même Tsunade était prise de saignement de nez.

Konoha connut la plus grosse journée sanglante de son histoire...

Non à cause d'un Kyuubi, maintenant mort de rire, mais à cause d'un simple Jutsu réalisé par un blondinet sexy tiré jusqu'au manoir Uchiha par le dernier descendant du clan.

* * *

**Bon... si vous avez aimé, j'en ai en réserve XD **

**Certains doivent les connaitre et s'étonnent surement de leurs apparitions ici... **

**Disons que je m'amuse comme je peux XD et tant pis pour ma future ruine sociale XD**

* * *

**Hagane explosée de rire**  
**Sasu**: O///O C'était quoi cette connerie ?  
**Naru**: O///O J'hallucine, c'est de pire en pire tes fics !  
**Hagane les larmes de rire aux yeux** : Bin quoi, moi, j'ai aimé, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !  
**Ita**: Naru... Fais nous ton Uke no jutsu maintenant stp...  
**Sasu**: Casse toi le malade ! 


	2. La vengeance d’une Kunoichi

_**Genre**__ : Débilité profonde (je vais déposer le brevet bientôt je le sent XD)_

**Couple**_ : SasuNaru_

_**Disclamer**__ : Si ils seraient à moi, ce serai un Yaoi proclamé et Ita ne serais pas en train de se battre avec son frère !_

* * *

_**La vengeance d'une Kunoichi**_

* * *

"J'ai chauuuuuuuuuudddddddddd !!!!!" 

La douce voix grave résonna dans l'appartement non climatisé de Naruto. Le jeune homme, allongé en boxer sur le lit, essayait vainement de se refroidir à coup de douche glacée et de ventilateur mais rien ne faisait, dès la sortie de la douche, la sueur recommençait à couler sur son corps bronzé.

Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, blond, doré, musclé mais... petit. LA chose que ne lui plaisait pas chez lui, c'était : Sa taille de nain.

Merde, il était même légèrement plus petit que Sakura-Chan ! Et en plus, il était tout fin ! Ca vas encore qu'il était fort car sinon, il pouvait passer facilement pour une fille de dos. Enfin bon... pensait il souvent.

Le jeune homme roula sur le ventre en soupirant, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux longs. Ceux-ci lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'au nez. Mais d'après Sakura-Chan, ça faisait ressortir ses yeux, donc si Sakura-Chan le disait...

**Toc Toc**

- Naruto ?  
- Sakura-Chan ?  
- Oui !

Le blondinet sauta sur ses pieds et couru à la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec sur la jeune fille qui, en le voyant, souffla plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux et récita mentalement un « pense-à-autre-chose,-c'est-chasse-gardée... pense-à-autre-chose,-c'est-chasse-gardée ».

Elle le savait, il était gai ! Elle le savait, Un autre ninja le voulait...

Sakura ouvrit un œil et commença à sortir un mouchoir de sa poche en suivant des yeux une goutte de sueur sur le fin torse musclé.  
- Sakura-Chan ? Tu saignes !  
- C'est la chaleur

En entendant le « Oh » de Naruto, Sakura remercia les dieux d'avoir sauvegardé l'Innocence du blond... Par contre elle... Un plan se dessinait dans son esprit...

Comment se venger d'un certain brun...

- Je viens t'inviter à un pique nique !  
- Un pique nique ?  
- Oui, avec tout le monde, près de la rivière.  
- Génial ça !!!!  
- A dans une heure là-bas alors !  
- OUAIS !!!!!

La jeune fille lui sourit et dès que la porte se referma, son sourire se chargea d'esprit lubrique et elle téléphona à son amie Ino... Elle allait avoir besoin de son aide pour leur vengeance.

* * *

Sasuke soupira, il avait chaud et après la venue de Sakura, il était obligé de venir à son pique nique... Franchement, lui, à un pique nique ? Il se remémora la phrase de la jeune fille « Puis, Naruto sera là aussi » donc, raison de plus pour venir, selon lui.  
Habillé d'une chemise blanche à manche courte avec son blason dans le dos et de short noir, il arriva enfin à la rivière pour découvrir un blond doré, torse nu... son blond rire dans l'eau en jouant avec Kiba. Sasuke aurait froncé les sourcils, s'il ne savait pas Kiba en couple avec Hinata. Ils avaient mis du temps et c'est avec l'aide de Naruto qu'ils étaient inséparables maintenant. 

Le jeune homme parcourut l'assemblée et découvrit qu'il était le dernier ninja, et soupira une deuxième fois en voyant arriver Ino et Sakura qui s'aggripèrent à ses bras, le tirant près de la couverture, l'asseyant presque de force face à Naruto qui venait de revenir, toujours souriant !  
- Yo ! Teme !  
- Usuratonkachi !  
- Enfin venu ! Tu n'as pas peur de faire fondre ton cœur sous cette chaleur ?  
- Hn.

Il est déjà fondu, baka ! Songea Sasuke en le regardant fixement, ignorant les regards amusés des deux jeunes filles à ses côtés.

* * *

Sakura souffla en regardant la manière chaude qu'avait Sasuke de regarder Naruto, elle ricana mentalement en mangeant divers fruit avant de piocher un tube dans sa glacière et de se diriger vers son « petit frère ».  
- Naruto, murmura t'elle.  
- Hum ?  
- Tiens, je t'ai ramené un truc.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Du lait concentré sucré.  
- Du lait déjà sucré ? Jamais entendu parler.  
- Je sais, je pense que tu aimeras !  
- Merci Sakura-Chan ! 

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, regardant du coin de l'œil Ino détourner l'attention de Sasuke et de l'autre, zieuter la bombe blonde découvrir le lait concentré.

Naruto regarda un instant le tube, pivotant un peu la tête pour regarder le dessin sur le tube, lisant l'inscription de : »Lait concentré sucré »...  
Autant goûter. Pensa t'il

Le jeune homme ouvrit le cylindre et déposa doucement une noix de lait sur son doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche, soupirant de plaisir sous le regard écarquillé de Kiba qui ne finit pas sa phrase envers Shino et qui désigna Naruto d'un mouvement du menton. Celui-ci, bouche bée, regardait fixement le tube de lait avant d'y aller franchement, renversant la tête en arrière pour laisser couler le lait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, ne se souciant pas de la fine traînée de lait qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

Une petite plainte attira l'attention de Sasuke sur le spectacle face à lui. Il découvrit un groupe de Ninja le nez en sang et, les sourcils haussés, suivit leurs yeux jusqu'à... une bombe. Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents avant de chercher un mouchoir en vitesse dans ses poches, sentant un peu de sang couler de son nez.

Devant lui, invitation à la débauche, se trouvait Naruto, la tête renversée, une fine trace blanchâtre coulant de sa bouche, gémissant légèrement en tétant le goulot d'un tube de lait concentré.

L'Uchiha sentit sa respiration se couper en voyant Naruto se redresser en rouvrant petit à petit ses perles azurs en réprimant un tremblement, essuyant d'un doigt la traînée de lait pour la porter à sa bouche.

Naruto lécha son doigt longuement avant de se figer, découvrant presque tous les yeux sur lui, certains évanouis, comme Hinata et Kiba, d'autre le nez en sang. Le regard noir de Sasuke était figé sur lui, le jeune homme tenait un mouchoir ensanglanté sous le nez.

- Bin quoi ?

A ce jour, Naruto fut interdit de Lait concentré sucré dans Konoha, sous les rires de plus en plus hystérique d'un renard enfermé dans une bombe blonde innocente.

* * *

**_Hagane qui se mort les lèvres_**_ : Elle était bien ma fic non ?__  
_**_Sasu_**_: O///O__  
_**_Saku_**_: O///O__  
_**_Kiba_**_: X///X__  
_**_Naru_**_: Ils ont quoi ?__  
_**_Hagane_**_: Rien mon petit ! Finit ton lait !__  
_**_Sasu_**_: Non pitié, plus de lait concentré !__  
_**_Kyuubi_**_: Hagane, je t'adore !_**_  
Hagane sourit d'une oreille à l'autre  
_****_Kyuubi_**_: Un côté pervers et sadique et cette touche de torture mentale ... Que du bonheur !__  
_**_Ita_**_: Disons le... elle a sa place à l'Akatsuki !_


	3. Le problème de compréhension de Sasuke

_**Genre**__ : Débilité profonde (je vais déposer le brevet bientôt je le sent XD)_

**Couple**_ : SasuNaru_

_**Disclamer**__ : Si ils seraient à moi, ce serai un Yaoi proclamé et Ita ne serais pas en train de se battre avec son frère !_

* * *

_**Le problème de compréhension de Sasuke**_

**_Episode 3 des déboires de Sasuke XD_**

* * *

Paroles normales de Naruto_  
_**_Paroles entendues par Sasuke_**

* * *

Il en pouvait plus ! Affalé sur le ponton, les yeux perdu dans le vague, Sasuke pensait encore à ces rêves « mouillés » qu'il faisait depuis plus de un an. Un an à rêver d'un blondinet kawaï, la pile de Konoha, le furoncle sur le cul des villageois, bref de Naruto Uzumaki. 

Dans ses rêves, il le dévorait, l'embrassait, le léchait, lui suçotait le cou, les tétons et autres. Sous lui, Naruto hurlait son plaisir et son amour, se tortillant dans le plaisir, se mordant les lèvres en le suppliant de le faire jouir, ses yeux roulant en arrière alors qu'il heurtait cette douce tache en lui et accélérait le mouvement. Plus dur... plus profond... plus vite jusqu'à...

- Sasuke  
- Hum ?  
- Je voudrais qu'on s'entraîne / **Je veux que tu me prennes !**

L'Uchiha se figea et se retourna, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Devant lui, vêtu de son éternelle tenue orange, le front garni de son bandeau noir, se tenait Naruto, encore plus beau que dans ses rêves... Il avait du mal entendre ! A croire que le pervers pédophile qu'il avait eu pour sensei pendant trois ans lui avait grillé un neurone.

- Quoi ?  
- T'es sourd ? J'ai crié ton prénom pourtant /** T'es sourd ? Fais moi crier ton prénom, maintenant !**  
- ...  
- Sasuke ?

Naruto regardait son coéquipier avec inquiétude, la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux commençait à l'alarmer.

- Dis... ça vas / **T'attends quoi ?**  
- T'es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Bah... Oui sinon, je te le proposerais pas. / **Oui, j'ai envie de toi.**

Sasuke s'approcha lentement de Naruto, le faisant reculer contre l'autre rambarde du ponton et se colla contre lui, se penchant de plus en plus vers sa bouche.

- Sa... Sasuke ? Ca va / **Sa...Sasuke ? Prends moi !**  
- Oh Oui, je vais te prendre !  
- Qu... Quoi ?

Sakura regardait avec stupeur ses coéquipiers, échangeant un regard incrédule avec Kakashi en voyant Sasuke embrasser fougueusement un Naruto plus que rouge. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien demandé !

Sasuke se gorgeait des lèvres de son futur amant, le doux goût du ramen qu'il gardait en bouche et il approfondit l'échange, mêlant sa langue à celle de Naruto, partageant la même salive, gémissant doucement en le sentant timidement répondre. Le brun se recula un instant, créant entre leurs langues une fine chaîne de salive qui se brisa, coulant sur le menton de Naruto. Chaîne que Sasuke lécha aussitôt.

- On va chez moi.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Et l'entraînement / **Fait ce que tu as à faire maintenant !**  
- Ici ?  
- Ici quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui / **Ici ! Tu es lent aujourd'hui !**  
- Très bien !

Naruto se sentit poussé sur le sol par son coéquipier et, ébahi, le vit se coucher sur lui, les joues rouges en recommençant à l'embrasser langoureusement, provoquant chez lui de doux frissons. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Sasuke, cette attitude le troublait beaucoup, l'excitant énormément. Le blondinet sentit la bouche de son ami glisser sur son cou et suçoter la peau, le marquant comme sien.

- Mon dieu ! Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais / **Mon dieu, Sasuke ! J'aime ce que tu me fais !**  
- Moi aussi j'aime !  
- Hein ?

Kakashi regarda Sakura une nouvelle fois et, voyant un peu de sang couler des narines de la jeune fille, disparut pour réapparaître trois minutes plus tard avec un paquet de pop-corn, invitant Sakura à s'asseoir sur la rambarde.

- C'est encore mieux que mes Icha Icha... pourtant Sakura, tu es sensée aimer Sasuke !  
- Vous rigolez ? J'ai du Yaoi en direct live ! Je vais pas les arrêter maintenant ! Passez moi le pop corn !

Les deux assistèrent ensuite à une scène qui restera gravée dans les anales de Konoha comme la scène la plus chaude et la plus... imprévue de l'histoire.

* * *

**_Hagane_**_: Alors ?__  
_**_Sasu désespéré _**_: En plus d'être bouché, je suis pervers !__  
_**_Naru : _**_J'y__ crois pas ! Devant Kakashi et Sakura !__  
_**_Sasu : _**_C'est__ pas moi qui écris !__  
_**_Hagane_**_: Non c'est moi et mon esprit tortueux XD_


	4. Les avantages du Byakugan

_**Genre**__ : Débilité profonde (je vais déposer le brevet bientôt je le sent XD)_

**Couple**_ : SasuNaru_

_**Disclamer**__ : Si ils seraient à moi, ce serai un Yaoi proclamé et Ita ne serais pas en train de se battre avec son frère !_

* * *

_**Les avantages du Byakugan**_

* * *

**« En gras les pensées de Neji »**

* * *

Par un beau après midi de Juillet, alors que le fan-club de Sasuke avait réunis tous les shinobi de sa génération en vue de la « giga super méga surprise de sa vie» (en français dans le texte), bref de son anniversaire, une âme innocente avait été envoyé chercher le tombeur de ses dames, le mec plus ultra de ces kunoichi, Sasuke Uchiha.

Notre pauvre innocent était blond, avait les yeux bleu azur, était golé comme un sprat... euh... avait une carrure fine et musclée, et était accessoirement le meilleur ami du Brun de ses dames, nous nommerons Naruto Uzumaki.

Pour le moment, ces deux bisho se faisaient attendre et cela énervait tant et plus deux de ces furies sur hormonées, nous les appellerons Ino et Sakura.

- Mais bon sang, ils foutent quoi ?

- Je suis sûre que ce crétin est parti à Ichiraku !

Le silence leur répondit, les shinobi males, n'étant pas suicidaires, grommelèrent leur accord sous le regard furieux de la chose rose... C'est que ça cogne fort ces trucs là... Un jeune homme restait dans son coin, essayant de cacher sa timide cousine derrière lui et lui se cachait derrière Shino qui... bin c'était Shino, il bougeait pas lui.

- Nejiiiiii

**« Merde ! C'est pour ma pomme ! » **

- Présent !

- Active ton Byakugan et regarde après eux s'il te plait.

**« Et si ça me plait pas ? ... Euh la grosse veine sur le front de Sakura m'indique que ça me plait donc on fait »**

Le jeune homme se posta près des folles et activa son don héréditaire avec réticence, parcourant en vitesse les environs pour rechercher les deux amis quand il tomba sur ... ce qu'il aurait pas voulu voir de si près.

- Heu...

- Tu as trouvé Sasuke-kun ?

- O..Oui

- Il va bien ?

**« Il va même très bien à ce que je vois »**

- Euh oui... par contre... il sera sûrement en retard.

- Qui pourrait bien le retarder ?

- Il est assez occupé...

**« Tu m'étonnes qu'il est occupé, il peut pas partir comme ça »**

Neji se mit à rosir délicatement sous le regard intrigué de tous et se tortilla nerveusement.

- Neji ? Tu vois ce qu'il fait.

**« Ah ça pour voir, je vois »**

- Oui. répondit-il en rejetant une mèche en arrière.

- Et il fait quoi ?

- Je suis pas sur que tu veux le savoir.

- Réponds Hyuuga. lança kiba

- Il... embrasse quelqu'un.

Le silence se fit et les jeunes gens se mirent à se compter, ne trouvant pas la personne manquante, se retournèrent vers Neji en haussant les sourcils.

- Qui est ce ?

- Blond...

- Une blonde ?

- Yeux bleus...

- ...

- Et il fait quoi là ?

**« Bin ça... je veux pas le dire ce qu'il fait là »**se dit il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Neji ?

- Il ... lèche

- QUOI ?

**« Pitié, ils viennent pas de me demander quoi ? »**

- Neji, il lèche quoi ?

- Euh...

- Le cou ?

- Non

- La poitrine ?

- Non...

- ... le...ventre ?

- Non plus... plus bas...

Un hoquet se fit entendre et les shinobi se reculèrent en prenant conscience enfin qu'un blond aux yeux bleu qui avait quelque chose à lécher sous le ventre manquait à l'appel.

- Naruto !!!!

- Mon dieu !!! Sasuke est gay !

**« Pour être gay... il l'est, ça c'est sur »**

Neji soupira et désactiva son byakugan en regardant les autres, ébahi de la découverte. Non seulement, Sasuke-amour-N°1 des kunoichi était gay, mais en plus avait préféré Naruto-abruti-N°1 de Konoha à ces demoiselles.

Shikamaru se mit à rire doucement, et tous les regards se mirent à le fixer.

- Un pari ?

- Pour ?

- Le Seme. ricana Kiba.

Tous se regroupèrent, excluant Neji qui aura la lourde tache de « vérifier » qui gagnerait.

**« Mais je veux pas savoir moi ! »**

- Moi, je paris sur Sasuke ! hurla Sakura, rejointe par toutes les kunoichi

- Je ne dirais pas ça, Naruto a de la fierté aussi. Je paris sur lui ! lança Kiba.

- Arrête de plaisanter, Kiba !

Les votes se poursuivirent et l'argent se fit confier à Neji qui soupira. Les ¾ des ninja étaient pour Naruto, le ¼ restant et les kunoichi pour Sasuke, seul Shikamaru et Hinata n'avaient pas pariés.

- Shikamaru ?

- Les deux.

- QUOI ?

- Les deux, je vous dis qu'ils seront tous les deux Seme et Uke.

- Je... Je parie a...au...aussi comme...Shikamaru.

Tout le monde regarda la pauvre brunette qui rougit violemment avant de se cacher derrière Shino qui restait stoïque.

- Neji, dis nous qui gagne, s'il te plait !

**« ****Noooonnnnn****, je veux pas voir, je vais vraiment devenir aveugle ****sinonnnnn**** »**

- ...ok

Le jeune homme réactiva ses pupilles et risqua un regard vers le couple... en pleine action. Il leva les sourcils vivement et plissa les paupières en penchant la tête, faisant faire exactement le même geste aux autres ninja.

- Alors ?

**« Bin... je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça comme ça... instructif ces deux là, je vais les suivre plus longuement »**

- Shikamaru et Hinata-sama ont gagné.

- QUOI ?

- MAIS COMMENT ?

- Kage Bushin

La voix amusée de Shikamaru résonna longuement avant qu'un cri de détresse résonne dans la salle. Sasuke Uchiha, le mâle alpha, l'homme viril puissance 1000... était un Uke également.

Neji resta un moment le regard perdu dans le vide après avoir désactivé son byakugan et que l'argent fut distribué entre Hinata et Shikamaru.

**« En fait... c'est peut être pas si mal avec un mec... à essayer »**

_**FIN.**_

__

* * *

__

_**Hagane**__** et Noah se dirigent vers Neji, plongé dans la contemplation d'un buisson mouvant.**_

_**Hagane**__ : Tu veux des pop-corn ?_

_**Noah**__ : Tiens moi, j'ai ramené les sodas !_

_**Neji sursaute et regarde les deux barjots en rougissant**__ : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !_

_**Hagane**__ : Mais nous on croit rien, on constate_

_**Noah**__Roh__Neji-kun__, soit sympa, on a pas de super don héréditaire de pervers nous!_

_**Neji**__: le __Byakgan__, un don héréditaire de pervers __Oo_

_**Sasuke sort des buissons le sourire aux lèvres et regarde les trois pervers**_

_**Sasu**__ : Euh... j'étais en train de chercher ma monnaie_

_**Hagane**__**, un sourcil levé**__ : C'est quoi cette tache blanche sur ton haut ?_

_**Naru**__ : SAAASSSUUUU, __reviennnnnsssss__, je peux pas me __leverrrr_

_**Noah**__: Je crois que tu as oublié un peu de "monnaie" derrière le buisson __sasu-choux_


	5. Les rêves de Naruto

_**Genre**__ : Débilité profonde (je vais déposer le brevet bientôt je le sent XD)_

**Couple**_ : SasuNaru_

_**Disclamer**__ : Si ils seraient à moi, ce serai un Yaoi proclamé et Ita ne serais pas en train de se battre avec son frère !_

* * *

_**Les rêves de Naruto**_

__

* * *

__

Sasuke soupira encore une fois en se retournant sur le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Suna pour cette mission. Pas qu'il faisait trop chaud... enfin, c'était une des causes, mais il y avait remédié en restant qu'en boxer. Mais plutôt à cause de la présence de son partenaire et ami, Naruto.

L'Uchiha se redressa, soufflant avec rage entre ses dents, avant de baisser la tête, laissant ses longues mèches corbeaux tomber sur son visage alors que ses yeux onyx parcouraient la chambre avant de se poser sur l'autre futon où... sa tentation dormait du sommeil du juste.

Naruto Uzumaki à 18 ans, c'était... un Yondaime bourré de phéromone animal... un appel au viol constant... bref, une bombe. De longues mèches dorée par le soleil, certaines presque blanches, retombant sur le regard azur pétillant de malice, les fines moustaches un peu plus prononcé que dans son enfance du au contrôle plus constant qu'il avait sur le Kyuubi, une bouche sensuelle, un corps fin mais musclé, et ... un appétit sexuel quasiment nul...

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois en y repensant. Lui qui était considéré comme un glaçon avait une sexualité plus qu'éveillée près de son Baka, à croire que le contrôle qu'il s'exerçait depuis ses 8 ans partait en fumée. Nombre fois, il avait du partir précipitamment après un entraînement avec le blond, victime d'une érection inattendue. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, Naruto était dragué de toute part, refusant toutes avances, ce n'était pas à lui, son « rival » qu'il allait donner son délicieux petit c...

- Aaaahhh nnnnnnn

Le brun sursauta en entendant le gémissement rauque et porta son regard écarquillé sur le futon d'à côté. Découvrant un visage en sueur, les couvertures repoussées jusqu'au bas ventre, couvrant sa virilité, Naruto se mordillait les lèvres, innocent des pensées perverses qui s'annonçait chez son coéquipier.

- Aaaahhh... Sasuke

La bouche de Sasuke s'affaissa sous l'étonnement. Naruto... faisait un rêve « mouillé » l'incluant. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté, tenté de le rejoindre dans son rêve et d'y prendre une grosse part, mais sa retenue le maintint dans son couchage.

- Aah... Sasuke... plus !

L'Uchiha sentait qu'il commençait à trembler de plus en plus, la chaleur en lui devenant plus constante, plus douloureuse. Sa respiration haletante brûlait ses poumons...

- NNnnn... s'il te plait... Sasuke... plus !

Le visage de Naruto se crispa un instant avant qu'il ne lécha ses lèvres avant de les mordiller, causant encore plus de douleur dans le membre désormais tendu de Sasuke. Le possesseur du Sharingan se leva doucement et se dirigea vers Naruto avant de s'immobiliser.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? » songea t'il avant de se détourner pour repartir se coucher.

- Oui... Oui... Oh oui, Sasuke !!!

L'Uchiha ferma les yeux en tremblant, le voile rouge du désir commençait à lui obscurcir les pensées. De derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait Naruto sous lui, les yeux azurs remplient de désir pour lui, gémissant sous ses caresses alors qu'il dirigeait ses mains vers...

- AHH ! S'il te plait, Sasuke, encore !

Sasuke se retourna, décidé de réveiller Naruto et enfin à ravir ce que tous voulaient, de mordre dans le cou doré qui lui faisait face, de lécher la sueur qui le recouvrait... Il s'avança petit à petit de Naruto, le regardant se mordre les lèvres encore une fois et tendit une main vers son épaule.

- Aaaah, Sasuke ... Paie moi un Ramen, Sasuke !

« Ce...ce...Baka rêve de Ramen ! » Les sens sans-dessus-dessous, l'Uchiha se recula en haletant, avant de froncer les sourcils. Non, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant... puis sa virilité douloureusement dressée ne lui laisserait pas de repos de suite. Le jeune homme tira les couvertures de Naruto, découvrant le boxer blanc, si clair face à la peau bronzée du blond et, avec un sourire sadique, se coucha sur Naruto, soupirant de bien être en sentant contre son érection le corps chaud de son baka.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, percevant contre son cou, une bouche ardente le dévorer et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'adaptant un peu à la pénombre et fixa son ami-rival-coéquipier... allongé sur lui.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- ...

Un léger gémissement échappa à Naruto à la grande satisfaction de Sasuke. Le blond le prit par les épaules et le repoussa un instant, n'osant pas croire que ce qu'il souhaitait depuis ses 13 ans était en train de se réaliser.

- Sasuke ?

- Usuratonkachi...

- Tu crois faire quoi là ?

- Je te donne de quoi faire d'autre rêves que tes ramens !

- QUOI ?

Naruto le regarda avec incrédulité avant de se détendre en enroulant ses bras autour de son brun, le laissant prendre ses lèvres avec fougue.

Après tout, si un rêve où il priait le brun de lui offrir des ramens lui offrait ses fantasmes... Il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus !

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Sasu_**_ : Oo fin ? Il est où le lemon ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Tu... Tu t'es arrêtée là ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin oui, pas envie de faire un lemon pour ça _

**_Sasu_**_ : Mais t'es pas bien ? Tu me tortures pour rien là !_

**_Hagane_**_ : C'est fait pour _

**_Sasu_**_ : Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait encore ?_

**_Hagane_****_ murmure_**_ : « Sous le masque »_

**_Sasu_**_ : QUOI ??? Mais bordel, arrête de te venger de ce que tu lis dans les fics !_

**_Naru_**_ : Euh... elle a été gentille là_

**_Sasu se tourne vers Naru_**_ : GENTILLE ? Elle m'a torturé, excité pour enfin ne pas faire de lemon !!_

**_Ita_**_ : Oublie pas que dans cette fic, tu..._

**_Sasu_**_ : Ouais c'est bon...Hagane..._

**_Hagane_**_ : Oui ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Pitié, pense que ce que tu lis n'est pas la réalité ! Me fait plus souffrir !_

**_Hagane_**_ : On y réfléchira !_


	6. Mais ça fait mal !

_**Genre**__ : Débilité profonde / Humour/ OOC_

_**Couple**__ : SasuNaru_

_**Disclamer**__ : Pas grand-chose à moi sauf une grosse part de débilité… bref, l'auteur s'en occupe très bien seul ;)_

* * *

_**Quand on écoute une conversation, des fois, ça porte à confusion**_

* * *

- Allez ! 

- Non

- Pour moi !

- Non

- J'en ai tellement envie !

- J'ai dis pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt !

Sakura stoppa sa marche à un carrefour et tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant la voix de Naruto et celle plus grave de Sasuke, revenu de Oto depuis maintenant un an.

Ce qui la frappa était la pointe de supplication qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Sasuke !

- Naru-chan…

- Sasu….

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, plus que surprise par les surnoms que les deux hommes se donnaient, plus habituée à entendre des « crétin », « abruti », « bâtard » et « enfoiré ». La jeune médic-nin se pencha discrètement et fixa, plus loin, ses coéquipiers, les vit sur un banc et sentit son souffle se couper.

Sasuke se tenait face à son éternel rival, grand, beau, ses cheveux un peu plus long, tout habillé de noir avec son emblème familial dans le dos. Ses cheveux, retombant toujours en deux lourdes mèches étaient parfois parcourus par de fines tresses. La jeune fille avait beau demander qui lui avait fait, le jeune homme n'étant pas sujet à la coquetterie, jamais Sasuke n'avait répondu.

Face à lui se tenait Naruto, le jeune homme lui arrivait à la mâchoire, fin mais musclé, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut blanc, il avait renoncé, au grand bonheur de tous, aux couleurs voyantes. Les cheveux plus longs retombaient librement sur ses yeux, passant au dessus du bandeau frontal. Naruto s'était largement embelli avec l'age, les deux jeunes hommes approchant maintenant des 18 ans, ils étaient convoités autant l'un que l'autre… enfin, Naruto, c'était plus discret au vu de la « haine » que les anciens lui vouaient encore.

Ce qui coupa le souffle de Sakura n'était pas la proximité des deux garçons, sachant qu'ils ne se quittaient presque plus, mais plutôt le fait que Sasuke… avait les mains sur les fesses de Naruto assis à califourchon sur lui, le visage enfoui dans le cou bronzé alors que Naruto jouait à tresser une autre mèche de cheveux corbeau.

- Sakura ?

- Cccchhhhhhuuuuutttttt !!!!

La jeune femme attira d'un geste brusque Ino qui venait de l'appeler, sans quitter des yeux le couple, caché, logiquement, par divers arbustes.

- Non, mais t'es malade, gros front ?

- Ino le porc, regarde et dis moi que je rêve pas !!!

Avant que la jeune femme blonde ne puisse regarder, la conversation des deux hommes leur parvint, les faisant se figer encore plus.

- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai envie depuis un moment…

- Mais Sasu…

- Je pensais que tu ne me refuserais rien.

- C'est pas ça, mais tu as vu la taille que fait ton truc ?

La bouche des deux filles tomba et les joues se mirent à brûler alors que Kiba, Shino et Hinata les rejoignaient, curieux de voir les deux « rivales » côte à côte. Les cinq shinobi écoutèrent de plus belle la conversation, les yeux s'agrandissant en écoutant la suite.

- Naru-chan…

- Mais Sasu, on a une mission demain…

- Et alors ?

- Si on le fait, je pourrais pas marcher pendant au moins trois jours !

Les yeux s'ouvrirent au maximum et Kiba porta sa main à son nez, imaginant la scène. La team de Gai se profila à l'horizon, suivit de Kakashi et tous se mirent à écouter la suite, les visages se figeant en rougissant.

- Quand même pas…

- Je te dis que je sentirais plus mon cul après ça ! c'est trop…

- … Naru-chan…

- Ok, je le fais si tu le fais aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à avoir mal au cul en mission !

Kakashi laissa tomber son célèbre « Icha Icha Paradise » et fixa Sakura avec étonnement avant de lui sourire. Ils allaient s'amuser maintenant en mission !

- Et comment tu veux faire ça toi ?

- En même temps…

- Mais tu …

- Allongé sur le ventre...

- Naruto…

Les shinobis « voyeur » ou plutôt « espions » tendirent l'oreille et Sakura jeta un œil à la scène et les découvrit en train de s'embrasser doucement, les mains de Naruto dans les cheveux corbeaux et celles de Sasuke dans le haut blanc, caressant la peau dorée, arrachant un geignement au blond.

- J'en ai tellement envie…

La voix rauque de Sasuke résonna et plusieurs personnes sortirent un mouchoir en vitesse, épongeant le sang que l'excitation avait fait jaillir du nez.

- On le fait ensemble…

Certains fermèrent les yeux, imaginant un Naruto sur le dos, sous un Sasuke se faisant lécher par un autre Naruto… la scène était très érotique et beaucoup rougirent violemment.

- D'accord…

- On y va alors, Sasu-kun !

- Je t'aime, Naru-chan.

Les deux jeunes hommes disparurent et les respirations reprirent le court normal alors que le groupe se dispersait, laissant Kakashi et Sakura face à face.

- Mais, c'est qu'on va s'amuser demain, certains vont boiter…

- Kakashi-sensei… je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- Crois le, Sakura.

Sur ces mots, il disparut, laissant la jeune fille rougir en imaginant les deux bombes qui étaient ses coéquipiers s'enlacer dans des draps moites par la sueur. Sakura frissonna et partit en vitesse chez elle prendre une douche froide.

* * *

Le lendemain, on put voir un Kakashi et une Sakura attendre avec impatience l'arrivée des deux derniers qui avancèrent enfin, grimaçant légèrement mais ne boitant pas. 

- Bonjour vous deux … bien dormi ?

- NON ! J'ai mal au cul !

Kakashi se prit le nez entre deux doigts et ne demanda pas la cause alors que Sasuke s'appuyait près de son blondinet sans un commentaire mais avec une légère grimace.

- Franchement, plus jamais je le refais !

- Tu… tu t'y habitueras ! lui répondit Kakashi

Le regard écarquillé du blond se posa sur lui et dans un grognement, il répondit :

- Ouais bin, faites vous tatouer le cul et on en reparlera !

- QUOI ???

* * *

**Moralité : quand on espionne une conversation en cours, ne sautez pas aux conclusions XD**

* * *

**_Sasu_**_ : OO C'est quoi ça encore ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Pourquoi on a mal au cul ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Euh…_

**_Sasu_**_ : O///O Je me suis fais tatouer quoi ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : En fait…_

**_Naru_**_ : Et moi ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Naru a l'emblème Uchiha sur la fesse droite et Sasu le tourbillon Uzumaki sur la gauche…_

**_Sasu_****_ et Naru_**_ : Oo t'es tordue toi, tu le sais ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ouais _


	7. C'est quoi ce délire ?

**_Genre_**_ : Débilité profonde (je vais déposer le brevet bientôt je le sent XD)_

**Couple**_ : SasuNaru_

**_Disclamer_**_ : Le manga Naruto fait par Kishi-sama est très bien sans modification… quoi que un Yaoi ça serait bien aussi XD bref, je ne possède que cette idée débile._

* * *

**_C'est quoi ce délire ?_**

**_Ne cherchez pas le pourquoi mais en lisant beaucoup de fic à OOC total, ce délire m'est venu... _**

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto se battaient… ce qui était une généralité depuis que l'Uchiha était revenu au village mais là, c'était monté d'un cran. Depuis que Naruto avait « lâché » Sakura, le jeune homme avait enfin compris que la jeune fille ne l'aimerait jamais, il s'était plus d'une fois prit une droite en lui conseillant de faire la même chose avec le brun… 

Là, la querelle avait démarré avec un « Tu ne vaut rien, Abruti » Encore une parole malheureuse de Sasuke envers un Blondinet qui gardait quand même de la rancune de leur ancien combat.

Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas changé. Il conservait les cheveux courts, sûrement pour ne pas qu'on lui dise qu'il pourrait ressembler à Itachi, mais sa carrure s'était développée, avec des muscles apparents et gardait un regard profond qui vous glaçait. Un regard qui ne se réchauffait qu'en regardant le « crétin » blond.

Naruto Uzumaki à dix-sept ans, c'était un Yondaime sexuellement animal, un bête bourrée de phéromones qui provoquait des pertes de sang sur son passage, un corps musclé, des abdos bien présents, de longs muscles fins, une taille identique à l'Uchiha, les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules, couvrant parfois son regard azur cerclé de rouge, le Kyuubi mettant sa touche perso dans le regard de son porteur.

Kakashi regarda encore une fois ses étudiants avant de soupirer si les deux jeunes hommes se battaient en gardant à l'œil de ne pas se tuer, Sakura avait décidé de prendre part à « l'entraînement » et s'était liguée contre le blond qu'elle déséquilibrait souvent au profit de son « Sasuke-kuuuunn ». Le sensei leva un œil de son livre et les regarda avant d'enregistrer la trajectoire du poing de Sasuke vers Naruto alors que le blond bondissait en arrière pour éviter Sakura, heurtant de ce fait, violemment le poing de l'Uchiha avant de s'effondrer d'une masse.

Il se précipita vers le trio et remarqua le visage souriant de Sakura, se promettant d'en parler à Tsunade-sama et s'accroupit près de Naruto avant de soupirer. Il était juste assommé.

- Ramène le près d'un arbre, Sasuke.

- Nh… Il a rien de grave ?

Etonné d'entendre cette question du brun, Kakashi le regarda avant d'écarquiller le seul œil visible. Le regard noir de Sasuke restait fixé sur le visage du blond, ignorant que diverses émotions le parcouraient visiblement.

- Non, rien de grave, juste assommé.

- Nh

Sasuke prit dans ses bras son coéquipier blond et ignora la présence de la jeune fille avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'arbre, espérant que le temps se fige afin qu'il le garde dans ses bras plus longtemps…

Naruto poussa un grognement en se redressant, portant une main à sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le regard vert de Sakura qui semblait le jauger comme une merde avant de se relever, titubant un instant.

- Putain, il s'est passé quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????

- NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO---KKKUUUUNNNNN

- Kécécé ?

Le cri inhumain venait de sa droite où… Sasuke venait d'apparaître pour se coller à son bras avec… des cœurs dans les yeux ?

- Oï… c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ça va mon Naruto-kun ? Tu t'es reposé Naruto-kun ?

- C'est une blague ? C'est pour le ninja-caché ?

- De quoi tu parles mon Naruto-kun ?

Naruto sentit un frémissement le parcourir alors qu'il essayait de se détacher du brun qui devenait de plus envahissant. C'était obligé, c'était une farce… par contre, ce n'était pas trop le style de Sas… Kakashi ?

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- Naruto-kun ?

- Où est votre Icha Icha Paradise ?

- Ce livre de pervers ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à lire ce genre de torchon !

L'Uzumaki resta bouche bée devant le regard sérieux de son sensei et se tourna vers Sakura, la seule qui restait à peu près la même.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'ils ont ?

- De quoi, Teme, T'as pas des yeux pour voir ?

- Huh ?

- Pffff et c'est toi qu'on dit le plus intelligent du trio ?

Bon, là, c'était pas normal, Naruto essaya encore une fois de retirer son bras de Sasuke avant d'arrêter le voyant en mode « sangsue en mal d'amour » et se dirigea avec son siamois vers le village, croisant l'équipe dix.

- Shikamaru ? Tu peut m'expliquer ce que… 

- Pas le temps, on a une mission, mission miiiiisssssssiiiion !!!!!!!

Le pauvre blond regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit l'éternel flémard de sa génération sauter partout, les bras en l'air en s'exclamant qu'ils avaient une mission. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Naruto se retourna pour faire face à … I…no ?

- Ino ?

- Tu veux une chips ?

- Qu'est…

- C'est bon les chips, là, c'est au bacon mais…

- Tu devrais arrêter de manger ça, Ino et commencer un régime, tu sais, les mecs aiment les filles maigres.

La voix retentit sur la droite de Naruto, et il aperçut ce qu'il semblait être…

- Chôji ? Depuis quant t'as fait un régime ?

- Quoi ? J'ai toujours été comme ça moi, je ne me bourre pas de chips comme Ino !

- ALLLEZZZZZ PAS LE TEMPS, FAUT ALLLER À SUNNAAAAA !!!!

- Mais il a bouffé quoi ce matin lui ?

Le « couple » assista à un démarrage en trombe de Shikamaru suivit plus calmement de ses étranges coéquipiers. Naruto regarda le brun et frémit en voyant les yeux de drogués qui le regardaient comme s'il était une sucrerie. 

- Sasuke ?

- Oui mon Naruto-kun ?

- Tu … ça va ?

- Bien sur mon Naruto-kun ? Tu veux manger avec moi Naruto-kun ?

L'Uzumaki gémit un instant et se décida à aller voir Tsunade sur le comportement étrange de ses amis quand il croisa…

Le jeune homme se pinça… même fortement pour être sur qu'il hallucinait pas mais là, devant lui se tenait… Orochimaru avec des fleurs dans ses cheveux tressés, bavardant avec un sourire aux lèvres, d'amour et de paix à un moine aux cheveux gris… Ji ? Jiraiya !

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua son chemin, un poids mort à son bras, croisant un Kiba qui éternuait sans arrêt, Un shino tout blanc, collé au mur et une Hin… Hinata ?

- Naruto-kun. ronronna la jeune fille.

Habillée d'une mini jupe en cuir noir et d'un haut rouge qui moulait sa poitrine, la timide Hinata s'approcha de lui, se haussant sur ses talons et enroula un bras autour de sa nuque, ignorant royalement le grognement de colère de Sasuke.

- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir, beau gosse ?

- …

- Tu restes sans voix, il faut que je te donne mon oxygène ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'emparer de ses lèvres, Sasuke tira le bras de Naruto à lui, le reculant de la veuve noire en approche.

Le regard de Naruto, resté écarquillé, se posa sur Shino qui gémissait en voyant un insecte… QUOI ?

- Shi… Shino ?

- RETIRE LE !! RETIRE LE !! RETIRE LE !! RETIRE LE !! RETIRELERETIRELE !!

- Re… retirer quoi ?

- La sale bestiole qui arrive lààààààà !!!

La bouche largement ouverte, Naruto suivit le doigt tendu vers… une coccinelle ? Le regard azur se porta vers Kiba qui éternuait encore une fois.

- Enrhumé Kiba ?

- Allergie.

- Hein ?

- C'est mon allergie pour les chiens qui me revient.

Les jambes tremblantes, Naruto se recula avant de regarder Sasuke fixement, le découvrant tout proche de lui, les joues rouges et les lèvres humides d'attente d'un baiser.

- Faut aller voir Tsunade.

- Je te suis où tu veux mon Naruto-kun !

Le pseudo couple se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, passant par les toits pour plus de rapidité et déboula sur le toit face à sa fenêtre.

- La vieille ?

- Le gosse, je vais me le faire !

- Que… C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ENCORE ???

Devant lui était une pale copie de sa Tsunade… si le fait de voir une mallette pleine de billet de banque l'étonnait, la silhouette de la chef du village l'horrifiait.

- Tsunade ! T'as fait quoi à tes seins ?

- QUOI ?

- Bordel !!! Ils sont partit où ? T'as plus rien là ! T'es plus plate que Sakura !!!

Un cri retentit et les deux jeunes hommes … ou un jeune homme et un pot de glue, partirent en vitesse, rejoignant le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7 qu'ils avaient quittés plus tôt. Arrivé sur place, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, lui tenant les épaules avant de le regarder fixement, plongeant ses azurs dans les yeux noirs avant qu'un rougissement ne se fasse….

- NARRRUUUTTTOOO---KKKUUUNN !!

- Encore ?

Le blond se retourna et sursauta en voyant cinq silhouettes vêtues de noirs se poster devant lui avant qu'une sixième ne le fasse tomber au sol par un placage effectué par Itachi Uchiha, le grand frère psychopathe de Sasuke.

- Lâche le, Imbécile, c'est mon Naruto-kun !

- Non, c'est le mien !

- Non le mien !

- Grand frère psychopathe !

- Petit frère fou !

- Nnnyyyyaaaa !!!!

Naruto se recula des deux furies qui se battaient à coup de griffes avant qu'un rire nerveux ne le prenne.

- C'est quoi ce délire ???

Une musique se fit entendre et Naruto se figea avant de se retourner voir le reste de l'Akatsuki qui se mit en ligne avant de danser en rythme.

- C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?????

Un éclat de rire puissant se fit maintenant entendre, les nerfs ou la débilité de la situation avait poussé Naruto dans ses limites. Il s'écroula sur le sol, essuyant ses larmes de rire avant de voir Sasuke devant lui, le prenant par les épaules, le secouant un peu.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Lâche le, pétasse ! cracha Itachi

- C'est toi la pétasse, moi, j'ai pas de verni !

- Tu dis ça car je suis plus sexy que toi !

- N'… N'importe quoi ! Ah oui, Naruto-kun, je suis plus sexy que lui ???? gémit Sasuke

Des larmes de rire coulèrent sur les joues bronzées avant qu'un coup ne fasse partir sa tête sur le côté. Naruto se calma et rouvrit les yeux, se découvrant allongé sous un arbre avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura près de lui et, rencontra le regard noir inquiet face à lui. Naruto lui sourit charmeur, regardant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Naruto ?

- Oui, tu es plus sexy que ton frère.

Sur ces mots et devant le regard halluciné de Kakashi et l'évanouissement de Sakura, Naruto attira le visage de Sasuke vers le sien et entreprit de dévorer sa bouche d'une langue ardente, arrachant un geignement de plaisir au brun avant de se reculer en lui léchant la lèvre du bas.

Le blond se releva, dévorant du regard le brun à ses pieds et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Tu me rejoins chez moi ? Sasu-chan ?

Sur ces mots, Naruto disparut de devant Sasuke qui se releva avant de se tourner vers Kakashi.

- J'ai pas rêvé là, il m'a embrassé ?

- Et t'as invité à le rejoindre…

- Et il m'a appelé Sasu-chan ?

- Oui Oui…

- Kakashi-sensei… je vais vous laisser, j'ai un renard à attraper…

Sur ces mots, le brun disparut à son tour, ignorant le « Qui attrapera qui ? » de Kakashi. Il avait un blond à soumettre… ou à laisser dominant.

* * *

**_… XD Bin voilà quoi XD_**

_

* * *

_

**_Sermina_**_ (indisponible pour le moment, prise dans un fou rire qui n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter) : XD ! XD ! XD ! XD !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Arf… Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire cette fic…_

**_Sasu_**_ : Mais j'ai l'air con !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? Non, je ne crois pas !_

**_Naru_**_ : XD Elle est trop conne cette fic !_


	8. Le sadisme de Sai

**_Genre _**_: Débilité profonde (je vais déposer le brevet bientôt je le sent XD)__  
_**_Couple _**_: SasuNaru__  
_**_Disclamer _**_: Si ils seraient à moi, ce serai un Yaoi proclamé et Sasuke se baladerait pas en vétement Orochhimiesque… il serait à poil, sur ou sous Naruto XD_

* * *

_**Le sadisme de Sai ...**_

* * *

Sai revenait de mission, il était de retour dans les Anbu depuis que son ami, Naruto, était passé Rokudaime.

Comme quoi tout arrive, même les rêves les plus fous.

Le jeune homme se posta devant la porte du grand bureau, ignorant les regards goguenards de Sakura et Ino derrière lui et toqua, n'entendant pas le « putain » et le hoquet sonore qui furent lancé derrière la cloison.

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et un « En...entrez » lui fut accordé.

Le jeune homme se posta devant le bureau, le bois caché par la large bande indiquant « Rokudaime », devant lui se tenait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil Naruto, les cheveux beaucoup plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, les yeux bleu brillant, la bouche gonflée et rouge qui allait de pair avec ses joues vermillons. Le souffle court, il semblait avoir des difficultés à ne pas trembler.

- Rokudaime-sama... vous êtes malade ?  
- NNNNnnnon... merciiiIIIII

Sai leva un sourcil, si le blond avait besoin de ses services, il n'avait qu'à demander, l'anbu le regarda plonger son visage dans ses mains pour souffler un « arrete ça » qu'il ne comprit pas le sens.

- Que j'arrete quoi, Hokage-sama ?  
- Riieennnn... ta MMMiiision ?

Quelque chose se passait dans ce bureau et Sai ignorait totalement la tournure... S'il avait été avec son coéquipier Neji, il lui aurait demandé de l'aide via son Byakugan, mais là...

Un geignement suivit d'un gloussement sourd résonna dans le silence de la pièce et Naruto se tendit, ouvrant de grand yeux envers Sai avant de sourire avec difficulté.

- Tu... me donnes ...ce...parchemin ?  
- Bien sur... Hokage-sama.

Sai tendit le rouleau et vit la main du blond trembler en la prenant. S'inclinant, il fit demi tour et sortit de la pièce avant de s'arreter...

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son Hokage malade et seul !

Il rouvrit la porte, les yeux sur ses pieds et entendit le fauteuil crisser alors qu'il voyait son Hokage un peu plus avachi vers l'arrière mais le bas de son corps toujours protégé par son bureau.

- Sa... Sai ?  
- Je ne peux vous laisser seul malade, Rokudaime-sama  
- Si Si sisisisisi tu peux...  
- Non, je me sentirais mal si il vous arriverait quelque chose.  
- NoOn ne t'inquiEte pas pour ça !  
- Mais, Sasuke-kun ne devait pas être revenu de mission ?  
- SssiiiII ! Il...

Le blond plongea les mains sous son bureau en fermant les yeux en soufflant fortement avant de les rouvrir pour découvrir deux pupilles rouge-orangées.

- Sai... Dehors !  
- Mais...  
- DEHORS !!

L'anbu sortit enfin et colla son oreille à la porte, entendant un bruit rapide de fauteuil, des bruits de tissus froissés, un « Enfoiré » grogné par la voix de son Hokage, un cri étouffé et enfin, un peu plus tard, un « Aaahhh Saassuukkeee » hurlé à plein poumons.

Sai resta bouche bée un long moment avant de sentir ses joues rougir en comprenant enfin...

Effectivement, Sasuke-kun était revenu de mission et était passé voir le Hokage... son petit ami.

* * *

**_Sasu _**_: oO Je...__  
_**_Naru _**_: OO Il..__  
_**_Hagane _**_: Vous...__  
_**_Ita _**_: Ils ont un problème de dialogue aujourd'hui !__  
_**_Sasu _**_: Non mais tu...__  
_**_Hagane _**_: Je sais que je...__  
_**_Ita _**_: Bref, je vais expliquer car là, ils ont pas fini, Sasu est choqué car il taillait une fellation à Naru sous son bureau, Naru choqué car il le faisait, Hagane se fout de leur gueule, Sasuke lui demande si elle est folle et Hagane lui répond qu'elle compte faire un ItaNaru dans pas longtemps...__  
_**_Sasu _**_: QUOI ?__  
_**_Hagane _**_: UN QUOI ? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?__  
_**_Ita _**_: Bin quoi, t'as bien fait un SuiSasu !__  
_**_Un "bong" se fait entendre et les trois se retourne pour découvrir Naruto, évanoui, il a pas supporté d'imaginer le SuiSasu._**


	9. Sécurité Oblige

**Genre** : Débilité profonde / Humour/UR

**Couple** : NaruSasu évoqué

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire véritable des personnages de Naruto.

**Note** : Vi, c'est un NaruSasu évoqué dans tous les SasuNaru que sont les débilités profondes XD

* * *

**Sécurité oblige...**

* * *

Naruto faisait face à son pire ennemi, la barrière qu'il devait franchir pour avoir enfin la possibilité d'un retour de son meilleur ami... Itachi Uchiha.

Le jeune homme se mit en position alors qu'une toux se faisait entendre du côté de l'aîné des Uchiha qui posa lentement une paire de lunettes ovales sur l'arête de son nez en sortant une petite liasse de papiers de petit format. Le jeune ninja de Konoha haussa les sourcils mais ne baissa pas sa garde...

Après tout ce couillon pouvait le plonger dans un genjutsu avec un index alors que ferait-il avec deux doigts ?

- Naruto-kun ?

- ...

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser...

Le jeune homme se redressa et repoussa sa cape dans le dos, montrant à l'Uchiha un corps parfaitement musclé sous le tissu orange de sa combinaison. De son Sharingan, Itachi mesura mentalement la corpulence de Naruto et soupira... Son frère n'avait aucune chance...

- Pourquoi cours-tu toujours après mon frère ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami...

L'Uchiha remonta ses lunettes sur son front et chiffonna un morceau de papier, lisant ainsi la suite des questions.

- En es-tu sûr ? Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ?

- ...

- Je veux la vérité !

- Très bien...

Naruto se dandina un instant, évitant les sharingan d'Itachi et regarda ses pieds alors que ses index se joignaient pour pianoter nerveusement... Jamais il n'aurait cru dire ça au frère de son fantasme...

- Disons... que Sasuke a toujours eu un joli petit cul qui me plait beaucoup...

« Je le savais !! »

La voix venait de derrière Itachi qui toussa plus fort pour la couvrir, ne laissant pas la voix douce et grave atteindre le ninja face à lui et ricana mentalement en voyant le blond rouge pivoine.

- Donc, c'est pour son cul que tu veux son retour ?

- ... En partie...

- Hn.

Itachi soupira en regardant la question suivante et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers un gros arbre... ledit arbre qui laissa voir un bras pâle qui s'agita dans sa direction, insistant.

- Si je te donne un point de rendez-vous pour récupérer Sasuke...

- Quoi ?

- Serais-tu prêt à accepter certaines conditions ?

Naruto fronça le front en regardant l'aîné des Uchiha et se posta à genoux face à lui... Après tout, si le brun était prêt à lui donner son futur uke, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance...

- Je suis prêt à tout écouter...

- Pour la santé physique et mentale de mon petit frère, il ne faut pas manger chaque jour des ramens...

- Mais...

Itachi leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissées et dévisagea en silence le blond à l'expression outrée, attendant une seule réponse.

- Très bien... je me mettrai à la cuisine s'il faut...

- Bien. S'il ne veut pas avoir de relation sexuelle le soir de la demande... il ne doit pas être forcé.

- ... Bien...

- Si vous avez eu une nuit intense, il te faudra patienter deux semaines pour en avoir une autre...

- QUOI ?

- ...

- Non, deux jours !

- Une semaine et demie !

- Trois jours !!

Itachi fronça les sourcils en regardant le coin où le bras blanc s'agitait toujours dans le vide faisant signe pour qu'il continue d'argumenter.

- Naruto-kun, mon frère est un ninja, il doit pouvoir se déplacer normalement plus de trois jours... Une semaine.

- Cinq jours.

- ...

Nouveau coup d'œil et le pouce levé lui indiqua la réponse autorisée.

- Très bien... cinq jours...

- Bien... quoi d'autre ?

- ... Niveau fidélité...

- Je n'accepterai pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs, ce sera mon uke et pas celui d'un autre...

- ...

- Personnellement, je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort...

- ... Bien...

Itachi chiffonna son dernier morceau de papier, retira ses lunettes et remis ses mains dans ses manches avant de regarder Naruto.

- Mon frère sera aux limites sud de Konoha, dans une auberge nommée « Au ninja d'argent »...

- C'est quoi ce nom de fou ?

- La ferme, écoute !

- ...

- Il y sera dans cinq jours... Prends soin de lui et viens seul !

Naruto regarda Itachi disparaître dans une envolée de corbeaux et sourit largement... Dans cinq jours, son meilleur ami/futur uke allait lui revenir ! Le cri qu'il poussa résonna dans la forêt avant qu'il ne disparaisse également dans un « pouf » de fumée, ignorant que derrière un gros arbre, une petite silhouette dévisageait son grand frère en train de signer un contrat.

- Sasuke... franchement...

- La ferme ! S'il y a ta signature, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de rompre sa promesse...

- Mouais... On se bat ?

- Nan, pas envie... On va manger ?

- Bien...

Les deux Uchiha partirent bras dessus, bras dessous d'un pas guilleret vers une auberge toute proche en chantonnant...

* * *

**Euh... voilà quoi XD**

**Désolée, c'était trop tentant d'en faire une connerie...**

* * *

**Hagane, la lèvre du bas entre ses dents et les larmes aux yeux** : Bin voilà quoi...

**Naruto, le front dans la main** : Comment casser une réunion qui intrigue beaucoup de monde...

**Sasu** : C'est quoi ces questions de fou, ça sous entends...

**Ita** : Oui oui, petit frère, ça sous entends que tu es Uke.

**Sasu** : ...

**Ita** : Et que tu ne songes même pas à être seme...

**Sasu** : Mais... mais...

**Hagane** : Mais quoi ?

**Sasu** : ARRETE DE DELIRER SUR MON DOS !!

**Hagane** : ... t'es sur de toi ?

**Sasu** : ...

**Hagane** : Non car la fic que j'ai en cours, elle était partie pour être une SasuNaru...

**Sasu et Ita** : ...

**Hagane** : Mais bon, vu que je dois plus délirer sur toi, je la changerais en NaruSasu Merci Sasuke !

**Sasu, partant déprimer dans un coin sous les rires moqueurs de son frère et de Naruto **: Prochain coup, je me tais moi !


	10. Hôtel Naruto

**Genre** : UR/Débilité profonde/Humour

**Couple** : euh… aucun de défini

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note** : Spoil dedans ;)

**Note spéciale** : Ceci est une débilités pondues après un délire entre XYZ263103 et moi, dans un premier temps où, ensuite, Opelleam en a rajouté une couche XD Bref, en gros, il peut y avoir des similitude avec la sienne mais la mienne reste dans le domaine « débile » alors que la sienne fait « OS » ;)

* * *

Ils se faisaient face… anciens amis… anciens meilleurs rivaux… ils étaient les opposés parfaits et pourtant si semblables. Le regard chargé du sharingan de Sasuke était plongé dans les yeux jaunes du senjutsu de Naruto, les deux jeunes hommes se détaillant presque comme le ferait un couple après une absence de longue durée, attentivement et avec précision.

Le regard de Sasuke passait sur l'air calme et un peu froid de son meilleur rival, ses traits un peu plus affinés et ses cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant la mort de son frère. Sa tenue aussi avait changé, Naruto avait enfilé un pantalon noir sous son blouson à tendance orange mais il portait sur lui une cape qui imposait son statut de sennin. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, se souvenant des représentations du Yondaime avec une cape semblable mais alors que celle du chef de village était blanche à flammes rouges, celle du crétin était rouge à flammes noires, changement de statut peut-être ?

Naruto lui, se gorgeait mentalement de la présence de son meilleur ami, conscient malheureusement qu'ils allaient combattre. Les cheveux toujours coiffés avec art semblaient être décidés à taquiner son nez vu que cela faisait déjà la troisième fois que l'Uchiha venait de les glisser derrière son oreille dans un geste que Naruto qualifierait de… féminin. Sa tenue, sous la cape de l'Akatsuki qui semblait le chercher était toujours du style pervers de Orochimaru… peut-être que l'Uchiha était un pervers caché en fait ? Naruto pouffa doucement de sa connerie et reporta son regard sur les yeux de Sasuke, plongeant malgré lui…

Dans l'antre de Kyuubi avec Sasuke…

Devant les hautes grilles du renard, jusque-là très silencieux en voyant les deux garçons face à lui, Naruto se crispa lentement, en ayant ras la casquette qu'on vienne dans son cerveau lui taper discussion… merde, il avait une langue en vrai, non ?

Le jeune homme attrapa la veste noire à nuages rouges de Sasuke par le col et le secoua un instant, les yeux plongés dans les siens alors qu'il plissait les paupières d'un air mauvais.

- Putain… ça me gonfle que tu t'invites comme ça !

- Lâche-moi, crétin…

- Non, je ne te lâche pas, enfoiré, tu te crois où ? On n'est pas chez mémé là mon grand, faut arrêter de s'imposer comme ça, que je sache, je ne viens pas en toi !

- T'aurais du mal, t'es trop con…

- Et toi trop imbu, bâtard, t'es pas dieu non plus.

- Lâche-moi, je te dis !

D'un mouvement de bras violent, Sasuke se détacha de Naruto, regardant dans la salle sombre du Kyuubi qui… avait la tête sur une patte… qui était… adossé sur un coude ?... Toujours silencieux à les regarder bavarder devant lui. Sur la porte, le sceau était toujours là, Naruto n'avait même pas peur d'y tourner le dos et le renard n'essayait même pas de prendre le dessus sur lui. Une douce chaleur lumineuse décontractait l'atmosphère, faisant hausser un sourcil à Sasuke.

- La dernière fois, elle n'était pas comme ça cette pièce…

- Et alors, j'ai pas le droit d'aménager la cage de mon renard ? grinça Naruto

Le jeune homme brun le regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de regarder Kyuubi qui lui sourit à pleines dents… peut-être un sourire de bienvenue pour lui, mais l'effet était… assez stressant…

- Bonjour, Uchiha nain…

- … Sasuke…

- Pareil… tu veux du thé ? demanda Kyuubi

- Il a fumé ton renard ?

- Non, il est sociable, lui !

- Je…

- Oh non, bâtard, me dis pas que t'es quelqu'un de sociable… commença Naruto

- …

- Le seul pote que t'as, t'essaie de le tuer, donc non, t'es pas sociable

Un rire enjoué retentit dans la pièce, faisant se tendre Sasuke sous ce son inhabituel et soupirer Naruto qui se tient la tête… ça commençait à faire du monde là… Le jeune Uchiha se retourna doucement, découvrant devant lui, la haute silhouette du Yondaime. L'air de ressemblance avec Naruto n'en était que plus flagrant mais beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient plus facilement. L'homme passa près de lui avec un sourire identique au crétin et… Crétin major posa la main sur le crâne du junior pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux…

Genre, il en avait vraiment besoin ?

Sasuke regarda fixement le Yondaime qui le dévisageait avec autant d'intensité avant de tilter sur quelque chose…

Ce crétin gueulait qu'il s'invitait dans son crâne alors que cet homme…

- Hey, crétin, que je sache, il a le droit de venir, lui…

- C'est mon père, bâtard, il a plus de droits que toi, déjà.

- Merci, fiston ! sourit le Yondaime. Bonjour… Uchiha nain…

- Sasuke…

- Ou enfoiré, comme tu le sens, papa… continua Naruto

- Donc, je suis Minato Namikaze, je suis le père de Naruto.

- J'aurais deviné ça tout seul… je vous croyais mort ? demanda Sasuke, un peu surpris par l'amabilité et le sourire de Minato

- Je le suis…

- Il squatte mon sceau… intervint Kyuubi

- Ah toi, la peluche, écrase, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé autre chose !

- Je le jure, un jour…

Le renard se mit à fulminer, s'asseyant sur son arrière-train, les queues autour de lui alors qu'une patte se levait vers sa gueule monstrueuse, fermée en un poing qu'il agitait alors qu'il semblait planifier des tentatives de meurtre… sur un mort.

- Et tu es… qui pour mon fils ?

- Il est son futur petit ami.

La voix qui les tétanisa tous les quatre au point que Kyuubi en oublia sa vengeance sanglante venait d'un coin très peu éclairé. Une silhouette était assise, si silencieuse et effacée que ni Naruto, ni Kyuubi ne l'avaient vue jusqu'alors. L'homme se leva, Sasuke et Naruto en restèrent bouche bée, le brun reconnaissant son frère et le blond repensa au corbac qu'il s'était bouffé la dernière fois.

- Grand… Grand frère ?

- Salut Sasuke ! sourit Itachi en se rapprochant.

Naruto, de son côté se mit à trembler violemment sous la colère, son mal de crâne empirait et il se voyait presque installer une pancarte sur son front avec « Hôtel Naruto, venez y séjourner gratos » inscrit en gras. Et soudain… il explosa.

- Non mais putain de merde, vous vous croyez où ?

- Dans ton crâne, gamin ! informa Kyuubi

- Ta gueule, le locataire pelucheux à queues ! hurla Naruto à son intention. C'est écrit quoi sur mon front ? « Relais routier » ?

Un rire secoua la cage contenant le renard alors que Minato et Itachi souriaient de l'éclat de Naruto et des propos choisis. Le renard se rapprocha de la cage, les queues venant leur caresser les jambes.

- Quelqu'un a ramené un jeu de carte ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais putain, Kyuubi !!! s'égosilla le pauvre blondinet en secouant les grilles dans sa colère. Ferme-là, vas-y ferme-là !!

- Moi, j'en ai toujours un sur moi… remarqua Minato.

Les regards se portèrent sur lui alors que Naruto partait contre un mur se cogner lentement le front, espérant que ça ferait vibration pour déloger les… locataires indésirables… d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire de…

- Itachi-kun… Sasuke-kun est le petit ami de mon fils ?

- Qu… commença Sasuke en rougissant violemment.

- Pas encore mais à la façon qu'ils ont de se comporter, il suffirait de ça ! désigna-t-il en écartant un petit peu le pouce de l'index. Et ils sont ensembles…

Naruto se mit à se cogner le front plus fort encore, le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il devait cauchemarder, c'était obligé… Sasuke n'osait plus regarder son meilleur rival, le rouge aux joues également, il fixait le bout de ses sandales en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il était entré en Naruto… d'ailleurs, cette simple pensée lui fit prendre encore plus de couleur, faisant taire les deux adultes qui pouffèrent.

- Au moins… mon fils a choisi quelqu'un de mignon ! remarqua Minato

Naruto gémit lentement en se laissant tomber sur le sol, les épaules basses, secouées par des sanglots presque inaudibles. D'un coup, une voix grave qu'ils reconnurent tous retentit.

- Bon… commença Kyuubi… on se la fait cette partie de carte ?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Hagane, remontant ses lunettes d'un index nerveux** : Bin voilà voilà...

**Naruto** : Dis donc toi...

**Hagane** : Uiiii ?

**Naruto** : Depuis quand tu te fous de ma gueule comme ça ?

**Hagane** : Depuis que j'ai vu ton père dans ton esprit à côté de Kyuubi et que tu t'es bouffé un corbac ***respire à fond*** et si t'es pas content.... c'est le même prix

**Naruto** : ... ***se tourne vers Tamaki*** Et tu pouvais pas la supprimer c'te connerie toi ?

**Tamaki** : Je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai supprimé alors que je me suis amusée en la corrigeant

**Naruto** : J'suis pas aidée, elle vire comme Hagane...

**Hagane** : Hey ! Je l'ai pas totalement convertie au NaruSasu, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça !

**Naruto** : D'ailleurs, il est où lui, je l'entends pas...

**Sasuke se trouve actuellement devant l'ordinateur de Hagane avec un calendrier sous la main où il entoure le 10/07 en rouge vif avant de continuer de lire un fichier Word.**

**Hagane en soupirant** : A ce que je vois, il est devant Tentation...

**Tamaki** : Heureusement que celle-là, y a du temps pour la correction

**Hagane** : Vi, Katsubou passe avant...

**Naruto retrouvant le sourire** : C'est vrai ça !

**Hagane** : Ouais et dit toi qu'un jour... tu seras un viking !!

**Sasuke** : Ouais ! Et moi aussi j'serais sur le drakkar !! Ca va saigner !! Youhou !!!!

**Hagane avec un sourire nerveux, profitant qu'il a le dos tourné** : Oui oui, tu seras sur le drakkar et couvert de sang, pas vrai Tamaki ?

**Tamaki** : C'est tout à fait ça. Et il y aura vraiment beaucoup de sang.

**Naruto en chuchotant** : Pourquoi je le sens mal pour lui ?

**Hagane** : Car tu devient doué d'une hyper intuition, arrête de regarder Tsuna et Reborn!

**Tamaki** : Et puis là, faut laisser la surprise. Pas besoin d'en dire plus !

**Hagane en pouffant** : Ah ça pour une surprise... il va être surpris…


	11. Naruto vs Chidori

**Genre** : UR/Humour/débilités profondes…

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Résumé** : Petite série de « conneries » de Sasuke face à un Naruto complètement pété (non pas ivre) et bourré d'humour… cherchez pas le sérieux XD

* * *

**Naruto vs Chidori**

* * *

Naruto déglutit lentement, son regard bleuté dans celui noir et profond de son coéquipier. Son haut noir moulant son torse musclé, le jeune shinobi se positionna, attendant l'attaque sans doute meurtrière de Sasuke.

Celui-ci était revenu depuis maintenant quatre ans… enfin, ramené à Konoha par la peau des fesses, plus précisément… il avait passé deux années en prison avant de s'en faire sortir (non pas par la peau des fesses, ce coup-ci) mais calmement par un Naruto très silencieux, le jeune homme devenant ainsi son gardien pour les cinq années qui suivraient… encore trois ans à tirer donc, pour un Uchiha plus que sur les nerfs de vivre en compagnie d'un blond survolté.

Sasuke n'avait pas changé physiquement et mentalement. Certes, son esprit vengeur avait été calmé à coup de poings par Naruto et son attitude zen et sans défaut volait en éclat dès qu'un cheveu blond se pointait dans son champs de vision mais, il restait « logiquement » le même Uchiha que dans son enfance… enfin pour les autres… Son visage pâle et fin restait toujours aussi agréable à regarder, ses yeux profonds étaient envoûtants et ses lèvres pâles semblaient si douces que beaucoup n'avaient qu'une envie, mordre à pleines dents dedans.

Le jeune Uchiha était redevenu le coéquipier de Naruto après son année de « civilisation » obligatoire, et souvent il se demandait pourquoi et surtout comment, il n'avait pas terminé dans un asile de fou en côtoyant Naruto et Sakura plus jeune.

Revenons à nos moutons…

Les deux jeunes ninjas se faisaient donc face pour un entraînement sous le regard intéressé de Kakashi et Yamato et l'œil toujours légèrement angoissé de Sakura qui marmonnait des « j'vais en avoir un mort, c'est foutu pour la partie à trois », ce qui, en passant, attirait le regard choqué de Yamato et grivois de Kakashi.

Sasuke se positionna confortablement, comme à son habitude, les jambes écartées en se courbant en avant. Le visage crispé par la concentration, il se tint l'avant-bras gauche en plissant les yeux, l'attention posée sur Naruto qui devait se préparer à…

- Non mais c'est quoi c'te position de constipé ?

Il se préparait à quoi ce con ?

- Hein ? articula Sasuke, coupé dans son chidori.

Un énorme éclat de rire lui répondit alors que Naruto s'écroulait sur les genoux, se tenant l'estomac d'un bras tremblant en pointant Sasuke d'un index inquisiteur. Des larmes de rire coulaient déjà sur les joues dorées du crétin blond.

- Non mais… c'est quoi… c'te position… oh putain, j'ai mal…

Effectivement, Naruto semblait en douleur vu qu'il posait maintenant son front sur le sol en riant aux éclats. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur aux trois spectateurs mais se figea, toujours dans sa position crabesque. Kakashi se cachait derrière son livre mais les soubresauts de ses épaules révélaient un rire refoulé. Yamato regardait le ciel avec intérêt en se mordant les lèvres alors que Sakura se concentrait sur le sol, le regard fixe et embué de larme…

Ils glandaient quoi ceux-là…

Konoha abritait réellement un tas d'abrutis, Sasuke l'avait toujours su…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu glandes, abruti…

- En… en… Enfoiré ! haleta Naruto en se redressant un peu avant d'éclater de rire. Non mais t'es constipé ou quoi ?

- N'importe quoi, crétin ! C'est la pose pour mon chidori.

Un hennissement étouffé venant de Kakashi le fit légèrement rougir mais Sasuke préféra penser que c'était la colère plus que la honte qui colorisait ses joues. Naruto le regarda fixement un instant avant de gonfler les joues en un pouffement intérieur. Le jeune homme blond se redressa difficilement face à Sasuke, essuyant du plat de la paume ses yeux larmoyants et dévisagea avec inquiétude Sasuke qui sentait la connerie arriver sous peu…

- Non mais t'as déjà vu Kakashi-sensei dans cette position à la mords-moi-le-nœud ?

- Abruti, t'étais pas là quand il me l'a apprise !

- Non mais je l'ai déjà vu la faire, il est debout ! contra Naruto.

- Je te dis que non, il est accroupi comme moi.

- N'importe quoi toi, tes pervers assidus t'ont lobotomisé la cervelle ?

- …

- Hein oui, Kakashi-sensei ?

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre alors qu'un hurlement très annonciateur les faisait sursauter…

« **Chiiiidoriiii Nagashiii** »

* * *

**_ Euh… cherchez pas XD**

**Allez, au suivant :P**

* * *

**Sasuke** : … Je le crois pas…

**Naruto, les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre du bas entre ses dents** : M… Moi… non plus…

**Sasuke** : Mais te marre pas putain !

**Naruto** : Avoue-le… que t'as… une drôle de position…

**Sasuke** : … HAGANEMARU !!

**Hagane** : Quoi encore ! Pour avoir dit mon pseudo, t'as un truc à dire le morpion ?

**Sasuke** : Mais t'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ? C'est toujours moi qui trinque avec toi !

**Hagane en soupirant** : C'est ça : l'amuuur !

**Sasuke, très calme** : … Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Ouais ?

**Sasuke** : Arrête de m'aimer… pitié…

**Hagane** : J'y songerais après le volume 2 des Fou rires de Naruto

**Sasuke la main sur le front** : Oh putain, il y en a un autre

**Hagane** : Kufufufufufu


	12. Naruto vs Harry Potter

**Genre** : UR/Humour/débilités profondes…

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Résumé** : Petite série de « conneries » de Sasuke face à un Naruto complètement pété (non pas ivre) et bourré d'humour… cherchez pas le sérieux XD

* * *

**Naruto vs Harry Potter**

* * *

Une mission banale et un temps pluvieux obligèrent la team 7 à s'abriter l'espace de quelques minutes dans une grange déserte pour enfiler leurs capes de protection. Nous avons donc nos compères de la mort qui tue, Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto et le pauvre Sasuke qui les avait rejoints depuis sa liberté surveillée.

Naruto sortit sa cape beige, identique à celles de ses compagnons et l'enfila… enfin, identique sauf pour un qui aimait toujours se démarquer avec…

C'était quoi c'te cape ?

Naruto resta bouche bée alors qu'il dévisageait son coéquipier brun, lui-même le regardant avec interrogation, un sourcil levé sous sa capuche noire remontée sur sa tête. Le blond l'examinait de haut en bas, essayant de remettre un nom sur l'image mentale que Sasuke donnait, son index s'agitant dans le vide alors que le silence se faisait…

Ce dont Sasuke se méfiait depuis la dernière connerie de Naruto avec son Chidori…

Le jeune shinobi blond se tint l'arête du nez, pensant fortement aux derniers films piqués à Kiba, et…

Mazeltov ! Nous avons une réponse !!

Naruto rouvrit les yeux en les plissant avec amusement, le regard droit sur Sasuke enfoui dans sa cape brun/noire, la capuche sur sa tête avec les cheveux qui voilaient un peu son regard noir interrogatif. Kakashi et Sakura attendaient avec impatience la connerie qu'il allait annoncer !

- Harry Potter ! cria Naruto en pointant Sasuke.

- Hein ? marmonna celui-ci.

- T'es un cosplay d'Harry Potter !

Les éclats de rire des trois abrutis firent soupirer de lassitude Sasuke qui ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant encore une fois s'il y avait un ange qui veillait sur lui… car dans ce cas, il faisait vraiment pas son boulot correctement…

- Pou… Pouff… Poufsouffle ? haleta Sakura.

- N… Nan… Gry… Gryffondor ! répondit en riant Naruto.

Les deux morts en sursis étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, en larmes alors qu'ils regardaient Sasuke devenir de plus en plus rouge sous la colère montante…

- Allons… assez ! commença Kakashi.

Sasuke regarda d'un air reconnaissant son ancien sensei avant de se figer en le voyant s'essuyer délicatement le dessous de son œil gauche… il le sentait encore plus mal là…

- Vous voyez bien qu'il… est de Serpentard !

Leurs rires résonnèrent encore plus alors que délicatement, Sasuke rejetait sa capuche dans son dos, dévoilant la doublure rouge de sa cape, le regard fier et… oui, disons-le, un peu haineux envers les crétins.

- Vous avez bientôt fini vos conneries ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, menaçant.

Seul un hurlement de rire répondit à sa menace sifflée, Naruto s'écroulant sur ses genoux alors que Sakura se dandinait, semblant avoir une envie pressante qui s'annonçait à cause de son rire.

- Il… il… Fourchelang !!! Il siffle ! Il parle le Fourchelang ! hurla Naruto.

- Naruto ! menaça Sasuke. Arrête tes conneries ou tu vas…

- Non mais… j'ai compris en fait… t'es un vrai fan ! s'exclama Sakura, très sérieuse…

- Pardon ?

- Bin oui… de nous trois… t'es… t'es le seul… commença-t-elle en regardant Naruto, incapable de finir tant elle riait…

- Le seul quoi ? demanda rageusement le jeune Uchiha…

- … à… à… à avoir suivi… un mec qui … qui… ressemble… à Voldemort ! termina Naruto en riant.

Une nouvelle salve de rire l'entoura alors que de rosé, Sasuke virait au rouge intense, s'éloignant d'eux après un coup de pied dans le tibia de Naruto qui se retrouvait assis sur le sol, en larmes. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de la grange et s'apprêtait à partir quand ses bras se firent attraper par Sakura et Naruto, chacun se tenant d'un côté de son corps. Le pauvre jeune homme grinça des dents en essayant de les repousser mais un…

- Allez Harry, fais pas la gueule ! Tu le sais que t'as besoin de Hermione et Ron près de toi !

… lancé par Naruto le fit rugir avant qu'il ne les pourchasse sous la pluie alors que les deux autres filaient en riant. Le trio se fit suivre lentement par Kakashi, toujours hilare et ravi d'avoir retrouvé son équipe comme au bon vieux temps…

Sauf que Sasuke voulait également tuer Sakura maintenant…

* * *

**Euh… allez, je ferais pas le Sasu-Mickael Jackson XD**

**Stopping là des fou rires de Naruto XD**

**THE END des Débilités Profondes ;)  
**

* * *

**Sasuke tremble alors que derrière lui, les gloussements de rire de résonnent** : Haganemaru ?

**Hagane** : Sasuke Uchiha ?

**Sasuke** : … T'es pétée ?

**Hagane** : Avec du Ice tea, j'aurais du mal, tu sais ?

**Sasuke** : Hagane…

**Hagane** : Sasuke…

**Sasuke** : Mets-toi à l'alcool… vite…

**Hagane** : Euh… je pense pas, si j'écris déjà des conneries à jeun, je veux même pas savoir ce que ça donnerait ivre…

**Sasuke** : … Une fic normale ?

**Hagane** : Ou un gang bang NaruNaruNaruNaruNaruSasu ?

**Sasuke se pétrifie sous l'image alors que Naruto se pince le nez pour retenir le sang qui risque de s'écouler** : Oh… reste au Ice tea… ça ira donc…

**Hagane** : Non mais je peux essayer l'alcool si tu veux…

**Sasuke secoue Hagane** : Où est ton Ice tea !!!

**Hagane** : Couloir, porte de droite avant la sortie…

**Sasuke part en courant rechercher une bouteille de thé sous le regard amusé d'Hagane et Naruto.**

**Naruto** : T'es vache mine de rien avec lui…

**Hagane** : Bah, il sait pas que c't'idée, je l'ai déjà eue mais rejetée car j'ai pas l'âme aux orgies…

**Naruto** : Merde… me plaisait bien l'idée…

**Soudain, Naruto se prends une bouteille d'Ice tea suivie d'un brun échevelé qui le plaque au sol pour le cogner accompagné de « Crève » annonciateur… Sasuke ne veut pas de cette idée…**


End file.
